


They're All Pregnant Now

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: The Emperor decides to get his troublesome children pregnant.
Relationships: emperor/primarchs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	They're All Pregnant Now

Fulgrim lay naked on the floor, cum leaking from his ass, gravid body curled around his barely conscious son. His face was a mess of snot and tear-streaked makeup. His Father looked down, spat on him, and left the hangar without another word. The only sounds were the tread of the Emperor’s boots and Fulgrim’s piteous sobbing, then the hiss as the door closed behind him.

Fulgrim lay still, a perfect portrait of misery. None of his legion dared approach him, even to offer comfort or medical aid.

Then he looked up. He checked and double-checked the door. And then he stood, wiped the mess off his face, and gave his audience a big, reassuring smile.

“That was a bit of a production,” he said, as he put up his hair. “You’ll forgive me saying so, but upper management can be...” he dropped his voice to a conspiritorial register, _“...kind of a drama queen.”_

There were a few scattered, nervous laughs.

A purple wrap had been thrown aside during the performance. He draped it over his shoulders now and picked up Fabius, who was cold but still breathing. He arranged the cloth to cover his son from view. Blood soaked into it from his torn his torn and ragged anus, but the vivid color didn’t let it show. He rocked from side to side as he spoke, seeming to address his sleeping child.

“There was a miscommunication about my obstetrical care, that’s all. But I’m fine, and the babies are fine. Both of them.” ‘Both’ was a bit of an understatement, but officially Fabius had only made one backup fetus, which now resided in Fulgrim’s womb alongside the original. If there were any fetuses or embryos resting in stasis jars in the apothecarion, no one had seen fit to mention them when tempers were already hot. “And Fabius will be fine, too. You’ve all seen him survive worse than this.”

“Now: I’m going to have a quiet night in with Brother Spider, and you, my darlings, are going to return to your posts. We will continue to excel in reproduction as we have always excelled in warfare, and if our transgressions aren’t erased by our great works, they will at least be eclipsed by the glory of our achievements. Don’t lose heart.”

And with that, still mostly naked, he turned and walked from the hangar bay to get Fabius a blood transfusion.


End file.
